witsacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Landi
Landi is the romantic/friendship/rivalry pairing between Andi Cruz and Luke Archer on W.I.T.s Academy. Landi Moments Season 1 The New Guard *They first meet when Luke stops her from sitting on the bench in the Atrium, saying it is taken. *She agrees, saying by her, but he retorts saying he doesn't she her name on it. She snaps at him and says she doesn't see his butt on it. *He calls her cute and feisty, which she seems to take offense to. *Andi finds out that Luke and Lily are cousins. The Jinx * Luke tells Andi that she gave a nice speech and hope that it helps. * He also tells her that people are still whispering because they are still thinking that Andi is a jinx. The Root of All Evil *Luke teases Andi about her wits. *Luke comes to Andi apologizing about Ben's wrist. Hide and Go Hex * Luke tells Andi that he doesn't want to win when she is disqualified. * She tells him back that he already has won like that. Switcherooed * Luke tells Andi that her plan of getting Jessie's powers back backfired. *Andi convinces Luke to use one of his spell amplifier chargers to help Ruby's wits. *Luke looks at Andi before leaving the Training Room. Sparring Partners﻿ * Luke helps Andi when Coach Foiler tries to cast a spell on her. * Luke invites Andi to train outside the academy. No Pain, No Gain * Luke and Andi hug out of fear before being transported into Agamemnon's office. *They both get detention in the library for breaking curfew. *Luke and Andi train in the library together. *Luke sits close to Andi when showing her a book about his uncle. *Luke offers to help Andi train. *Luke is nervous when talking to Andi and prepares what to say to her. *Luke tells Andi that they should go out for lunch sometime. *Luke offers to carry Andi's books and walk her to her dorm. Finish Line * Luke again tries to ask her out, but she invited him for smoothies with Jessie and Ben. * Luke tells her his training must've paid off and congratulates her on winning the race and beating the academy record. * He think she runs to hug him but is disappointed to see she hugged Jessie and Ben. * He smiles after Andi tells him the truth about the Fitness Final. * Luke asks Andi on a date. * Luke is worried about Andi not making the Final Exam. * Luke is intrigued that Andi would tell him the truth. Who's My WIT? *Luke tries various things to woo Andi while under a spell. *Luke puts flowers and brings Andi an engine in her room. *Luke attempts to sing to Andi. Witch Hunt *Luke calls Andi his "friend". *Andi finds out that Luke was put under a spell by Gracie and Sean. *Andi finds out that Luke genuinely really likes her. *Andi says yes to going out with Luke. *During testing Luke is sidetracked explaining his shield after Andi accepts to go on a date with him. *Andi decides to wear something special when meeting Luke by the Dyad tree. *Luke is upset that he misses meeting Andi after his uncle forces him to work on his shield as a priority. *Andi now belives Luke stood her up intentionally. Bizarro Ruby *Luke tries to apologize to Andi. *Andi ignores Luke. *Luke again tries to explain why he didn't show up last night. *Andi tells him they should be focusing on their training anyway. *Luke tells Andi that she doesn't understand the pressure he's under to be the guardian to the Chosen One. *Andi tells him to stop worrying about what everyone else wants you to be, and that the only pressure he should be under is to be himself. Her Darkest Secret *Luke tells his uncle that he and Andi aren't friends anymore, or anything else. My Buddy from Orlando *Emma tells Andi she is aware of her and Luke mutual feelings for each other. Wonky Andi The Witch's Bottle *Luke helps search for Andi. *Luke is worried about Andi. *Andi and Luke hug after Andi comes out of the portal. *Luke helps rescues Andi from the Bad Realm. *Luke and Andi immediately hug after she's rescued. *Andi thanks Luke for everything. *Luke says "I'm just glad your okay" to Andi. *Luke is relieved that Andi is okay. *Luke is relieved that wonky Andi isn't the real one. *Andi learns that it wasn't Luke's fault that he stood her up, that it was Leopold's fault. On Trial *Ruby refers to Andi as Luke's girlfriend. *Luke knows that Andi would never hurt the Dyad Tree. *Luke is angry at what Ruby did to Andi. *Luke says that Andi has a beautiful smile. *Luke helps prove Andi is innocent. *Luke tells Andi that he is always there for her. *Andi thanks Luke for his help in saving her from the Bad Realm. *Luke is happy that Andi isn't expelled. It Must Be Magic (episode) *Andi and Luke stare at one another deep in thought during the Melee. *Andi accepts Luke's apology for not making their date and both plan another together. *Luke tells Andi that he never wanted to cancel their date. *Luke opens up to Andi and says "I'm being real". *Luke is impressed that Andi won the Melee. *Luke comes up with a plan to fix the Dyad tree. *Andi insists that she goes inside the tree since she doesn't want Luke to get hurt. *Andi asks Luke if he'll lead the ceremony in healing the tree. *Andi reveals her true feelings towards Luke. *Luke and Andi kiss in the end of the episode. Similarities and Differences Similarities *Both guardians in training. *They Both Like Each Other. *Both want to be Emma's guardian. *They're both each others pet peeves. Differences *Luke comes from a long line of guardians to the Chosen one while Andi does not. *Luke is a (presumed) powerless wizard while Andi is a human. Trivia * They both want to be the Chosen One's guardian. * They are both guardians in training. * She calls him Preppy. * Luke thinks she is cute and has a beautiful smile. Quotes This information is currently unknown. Songs Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Main Character Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Guardians in Training Category:Students Category:W.I.T.s Academy Category:Guardians